How It Should've Ended
by Angel Miow
Summary: Intro: It shouldn't of ended like this. "It all began with such promise." Perfect quote.


**A/N: **::gasp:: A fanfic not centred around Yami and an OC? Something _must_ by wrong with me!

**Nera:** I was just thinking the same thing!

**A/N: **But no! I'm perfectly fine! So what is it? I dunno. But the intro awaits!

--

At the funeral everyone was looking at the five coffins, so they did not see the figure behind the mourning group. Though she should have been hard to miss.

Her skin was extremely pale. This was clear, because so much of it was showing. In fact, the only clothing on the figure was a black skirt, but because of the rips on the sides reaching from crotch to end it did little to hide her white legs. A frown was the only emotional expression on her pale face as she watched the proceedings.

"It had begun with such promise." She sighed at last, lowering her eyes to a figure in mourning black standing beside her. Large ash-grey wings flapped lazily behind the dark-willed being as she continued, "Such a pity this had to be the end of it all."

Whatever the faerie creature said, her voice held little care causing her words to seem false.

A woman approached the brown-haired human, telling her, "I am _so sorry_ for your loss, dear."

Both fae and human merely looked at the woman, then the inhuman being replied, the girl echoing her.

"Everyone here has lost something."

As the cemetery emptied of its occupants, the young brunette approached one of the graves, laying a bunch of flowers at its head. The dark fae had followed the girl reluctantly. As the two looked down at the grave, the human mumbled softly, in half disbelief, "He's not coming back. He's really gone. They all are."

The dark being a lock of grey tipped with black falling over shadowed eyes, replied simply, "There is none."

That's how it ended.

Now, this is how it began…

--

**A/N: **Here it is, the actual chapter! Yay! And as for that Beh Street thing, it's no joke. There's a street in my town called Beh St!

--

**Chapter I**

**Car Crash**

Serenity and Joey were in the game shop, browsing at the cards. Joey was drooling through them, his obsession with the game disturbing but at the same time lovable.

"Why don't you just _marry_ them already, big brother?" She laughed, plucking one of the cards from his hand. Looking down at the card, her sweet smile suddenly fell from her face, and the blood drained, causing her to go pale. The figure in the card…

"Hey guys, you buying today or is Joey just watering the cards again?" Yugi interrupted the young teenager's thoughts, as he leant on the counter and watched his best friend poke a tongue out at him. Shaking his head in mirth, Yugi lifted the counter flap and jumped down the step and made his way through merchandise boxes to Joey and Serenity.

"Hey Serenity, thinking of building your own deck?" He asked, seeing the card in her hand. Serenity glanced down at the card, her eyes catching the picture. Shaking her head in reply, and then changing to a nod, she grabbed her forehead in confusion.

"Um, how much for just this one card?" She asked, shoving the card towards Yugi. Yugi 'Hmm'ed and took the card over to the register, pressing in buttons and glancing at the card again. Giving a perplexed look, he looked up at the brother and sister, and told them, "The card isn't registered. In fact, I'm not sure if it's even a proper card. There are some like these, gifts used as decorations to hang up in frames rather then duel with."

Serenity leaned on the counter, her brother standing beside here. Joey asked his short friend, "She could still get the card, right?"

"Well, yeah. Of course she could, but I can't charge her anything because… This will sound crazy but it doesn't even belong to the shop! I guess some one dropped it into the pile."

"Well, finder's keepers!" Joey said gleefully, getting the card out from Yugi's grasp. As he offered the object to his younger sister, he expected something like, "We should leave it here in case the real owners come back searching for it!" Or something. But instead the young girl took the card silently, and smiled falsely at her brother, and trailed her deep brown eyes back to the picture.

This was her card. It had been created for her, and placed here for her to find.

Later on as Joey drove Serenity home in the rust bucket he liked to call a car, the blond glanced worryingly at his sister. Ever since they left the game store she had been staring at that card. From his seat he saw the picture clearly, even against its dark background.

_For a card, that thing's hot!_ He thought cheekily to himself, and turned his eyes back to the road. It was almost too late though. With a string of colourful language he swerved from the road, dodging the female standing casually in the middle of the road, looking at the two figures in the approaching automobile with piercing, but shadowed eyes.Crashing into the corner of a building sitting beside the alley way. He felt his head jerk forward and the air cushion popped out, crashing his fall. Serenity screamed and jerked forward, banging her head on the glove box and cried out in pain. Red liquid oozed from a wound, but she shook off dizziness, searching the floor of the car for the card.

"Where is it?" She mumbled fiercely, and her hand met a flat, papery object. With a hiss of triumph that did not match her, she lifted the card, forgetting her head wound. As she stared motionless at the figure, a red blob splashed down. Screeching out in shock, the card went flying through the car behind her, landing on the back seat. Grabbing her head, she felt with horror the gash in her forehead, and the sticky substance covering it. Not being one with the strongest stomach, Serenity retched heavily, and then passed out beside her brother.

--

"…_Crashed yesterday on Beh Street. Witnesses state the car suddenly swerved madly off the road, but no reason was seen. Two passengers, a male and a female, were found in the car. No serious damage…"_

Yugi opened a sleepy eye, mumbling through a couch cushion, "So I wasn't dreaming."

Rolling onto his side from his position on his stomach, the young boy looked closer at the TV through blurred eyes. Yep, that was Joey's car. What had gotten into him to try stunts like that with Serenity in the car?

"… _and victims are currently hospitalized. The younger of the two, a female, has been announced to be in a coma. Further details are to be given at a later date. In other news, a budgerigar has figured out a great way to keep cool in the summer! That's right, Bobby the water-skiing budgie-"_

"No one cares about birds wearing water-skies when their best friends are in hospital." Yugi muttered as he flicked off the TV.

**A/N: **::gasp:: The plot thickens! Yep, it's uberly short, I realise. Painfully short even. But... WRITERS BLOCK!

**Nera: **I hate it when you screech like that!

**A/N:** Why do you think I do it? ::evil laugh::


End file.
